sonic the hedgehog: the walking dead story
by bubba99
Summary: when sonic wakes up from coma to discover zombies have plagued the world and when he goes back to his house he must find his friends in order to survive, will he survive or die?


**IN a nearby medical facility a hedgehog who suffered a coma is beginning to stir**

**Sonic: *moan* damn my head, why is it so quiet in here****sonic gets up from the hospital bed and stands up**

**Sonic: where am I?****Sonic: I wonder how the others are doing? Especially Amy.  
****Sonic: well might as well leave since it looks like no one is here **

**sonic continues down the hall and hears a moan**

**Sonic: hmmm? what was that?**

**sonic shakes it off and walks down the hall but hears another moan but this time it sounds a lot closer**

**Sonic: ok I'm not crazy am I !?**

**sonic notices a figure stumbling at the end of the hall **

**Sonic: hello? you ok dude?**

**the figure moans then starts slowly walking towards sonic**

**Sonic: you ok man?**

**the figure steps within the light of the hall to reveal a hideous creature missing a bit of his flesh on parts of him**

**Sonic: HOLY SHIT**

**the zombie grabs sonic and attempts to bite him**

**Sonic: *struggles to push the zombie***

**Sonic: get back you thing!**

**sonic manages to push the thing back and runs down the hall**

**Sonic: *pants* what...what was that**

**Sonic: ah forget that I need a weapon to kill it**

***searches for a weapon**

**Sonic: ta da *finds a pistol* don't know why there's one here but whatever**

***aim's for the head and pull's the trigger* **

**the bullet shatters through the head and the zombie falls to the ground**

**Sonic: *pants* thank god I found that gun or I'd be zombie food now got to find the others**

**sonic walks outside to finds cars everywhere and people walking slowly and moaning**

**Sonic: oh shit more of them**

**sonic looks around to see they're all heading for the medical building he's at**

**Sonic: crap got to hide**

**sonic finds some boxes in a pile to his left**

**Sonic: I hope I don't get spotted**

**the horde goes past sonic into the building several minutes later once they all are inside sonic runs off to the nearby apartment complex**

**Sonic: Amy might be here**

**sonic walks up a set of stairs and finds a shotgun set by a door**

**Sonic: hmm this will come in handy**

**he continues walking by apartment doors and finds a door with the numbers 108**

**Sonic: ah ha this is Amy's apartment **

**sonic finds the door is slightly open already**

**Sonic: pleas be safe Ames **

**Sonic walk in the living room to find a dead zombie with a knife in its head**

**Sonic: I think Amy might have killed this one**

**sonic picks up a picture frame with a picture of him and Amy watching a movie while Amy is snuggling with him while knuckles and silver are laughing in the Background **

**Sonic: *laughs* still remember that day**

**Sonic walks into the hallway and knock's on the door all the way at the end of the hall that says Amy's room**

**Sonic: Amy are you there? **

**Nothing happens**

**Sonic: Amy its me sonic**

**Small voice: Sonic is that you?****Sonic: yes its me Amy open the door**

**after lots of clicking noise's the door opens to reveal Amy who's in tears and holding her hammer**

**Amy: SONIC! *hugs him tightly* **

**Amy: sonic it was scary, one minute I'm watching the news next thing I know a zombie breaks the lock off the door*starts sobbing***

**Sonic: don't worry Amy I'm here**

**Amy: wait were you in a coma?**

**Sonic: yes how long have I been gone**

**Amy: At least a month**

**Sonic: damn and this all happened**

**Amy: yes and I glad your back I didn't want to lose you**

**Sonic: listen Amy where are the others **

**Amy: Tails and the gang is at tails house, shadow is god knows where probably with tails and I don't know about Dr. eggman **

**Sonic: yeah I think last time I saw him was when I last battled him**

**Amy: sonic what should we do now**

**Sonic: we got to find the others**

**Amy: ok lets go **

**they walk outside the door and the find a ford truck at the bottom of the stairs**

**Sonic: that wasn't there when I came**

**Amy: who's is that?**

**Sonic: well I'm about to find out**

**sonic and Amy walk closer to the window and see the passenger door open so they walk to the other side and find someone on the ground with 3 Zombies feasting on him with blood and guts everywhere **

**Sonic: Amy whatever you do don't make a sound**

**Amy whispers: ok**

**sonic then shoots all three in the head at once then looks at Amy**

**Amy: sonic I'm scared**

**Sonic: don't worry Amy I'll protect you, I'll make sure you live **

**Amy smiles and says: thank you Sonic**

**Sonic: now lets see if I can get this truck working. **

**sonic checks the inside of truck for wires**

**Sonic: lets see Ta da *finds a few wires* then looks forward and see's zombie walking towards Amy**

**Sonic: AMY! behind you!**

**Amy: AHHH!**

**Amy then whacks the zombie repeatedly with her hammer**

**Amy: DIE!**

**the zombie's skull just gets shattered **

**Sonic: wow amazing ****Amy: thank you sonic**

**Sonic Amy get in the truck I think I got it**

**Sonic connects the wires and turns the key and the truck start's**

**Sonic: YES oh yeah! I'm awesome*turns to see Amy giggling at him**

**Amy: *laughs at sonic* your silly**

**Sonic: I know anyway lets head to tails house**

**(over at tails**

**Tails: I wonder if sonic is out of his coma**

**Knuckles: if he wasn't he'd be dead by now  
I heard the medical facility he was in was taken down by zombies**

**Rouge: what about Amy her apartment complex was crawling with zombies**

**Tikal: if Amy and sonic are alive sonic would have found Amy first and rescued her**

**Silver: yeah remember Sonic's birthday party knuckles**

**Knuckles: oh yeah that was pretty funny**

**Tails: lets just hope they're both alive**

***Back with sonic and Amy**

**sonic is driving and knows tail's house is only about 10 minutes away**

**Amy: hey sonic**

**Sonic: yes Amy?**

**Amy: I was wondering what if they aren't alive**

**sonic: don't worry they're alive besides remember the promise we all had made**

**Amy: oh yeah**

_**Flashback**_

_**the entire gang was at the beach sitting in a circle **_

_**Sonic: man so glad we get to all hang out for the first time in weeks**_

_**Silver: yeah its been awhile how you been?**_

_**Sonic: oh I been god man I finally asked Amy out**_

_**Knuckles: about time you did sonic**_

_**Tails: what she do**_

_**Sonic: she screamed like any fan girl would and said yes**_

_**Amy: yup and I'm glad you did sonic**_

_**Rouge: you know its feels awesome we can finally hang out again**_

_**Cream: yeah!**_

_**Tikal: yeah I agree**_

_**rest of group: yeah**_

_**Sonic: hey guys lets make an oath if something happens to the world we stick together and die as one**_

_**Amy: I agree**_

_**Tails: me 2 **_

_**Knuckles: me 3**_

_**rest of the group including : yes**_

_**everyone looks at shadow**_

_**Shadow: I'm in**_

_**Sonic: its settled we all stick together**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Sonic: the other are alive I'm sure of it**

**Amy: I hope so**

**after awhile they arrive at tails house and pull in the driveway**

**Back with tails***

**Shadow: hey guys look *points outside***

**Rouge: its sonic and Amy!**

**Tails opens the door**

**Tails: sonic! Amy!**

**Sonic: Tails!  
****Amy: guys!**

**Rouge: Amy!**

**Everyone gets in a group hug**

**shadow: guys hate to ruin the moment here but look in the distance**

**everyone looks and see a herd of zombies heading this way**

**Knuckles: how long till they get here?**

**Vector: we might have till nightfall**

**Sonic: well I'd say lets get ready for battle**

**Tails: yup sonic and Amy I got loads of weapons in my closet**

**Sonic: what about chilidogs**

**Shadow: yes that too**

**Sonic: HOORAY **

**Cream: lets get inside**

**the gang gets inside and tail's locks the door and board's it shut**

**Tails: that should help**

**Sonic: who's going to watch the upstairs window's**

**Knuckles: me and vector and espio will**

**Tail: sniper's and ammo are in the closet**

**Sonic: well lets get ready**

**Will sonic and his friends win against the horde and survive find out next time**


End file.
